


Petit Jean

by thehanbaniverse



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Gen, HiddenBlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehanbaniverse/pseuds/thehanbaniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to Wattpad in October 2015, the entire Hidden Block gang unites once again in Morrilton, Arkansas to go exploring at Petit Jean State Park. But when they go hiking, they accidentally drive too far, which takes them into a treacherous forest where they THOUGHT was the right place...<br/>All of the crew gets separated and lost, and they have to find each other and their way out of the forest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petit Jean

this was my first fanfic i've written  
so it's bad XP

Ch 1

A/N - This takes place in an alternate universe where Caddy never had a girlfriend and when he's enemies with Ian. And when those collabs never happened. Just clearing that up. When this story came out fresh and new, I didn't state this, so yeah.

Ian's POV

Well, it's happening again. Hidden Block is reuniting... just not at a convention. This time, we're heading to Petit Jean State Park in Morrilton, Arkansas. All of us. For the first time since SGC.

Me and Jeff got off of our plane at the Petit Jean Airport. The scenery is beautiful, rocky mountains and views from far away. Perfect place to reunite.Once we got to the hangout cabin, Jimmy, Wallid, and Luke were already there. Jeff ran over to Wallid and said "Wallid! My favorite meme! How ya doin'?" Wallid rolled his eyes. "Jeff, I thought I clearly told you, the meme joke is over!" I laughed and said, "Ah, Wallid. You're so sensitive. Loosen up a little!" We all laughed. Wallid crossed his arms and grunted.

We were hanging out in the lobby when a man came skipping towards us... brown hair in a mohawk, tattoos on his hands, hazel eyes, and a beard. It was James. James Caddick. The only thing that already makes this trip a misery. Shouldn't he be back in Thame working on that Halloween special of his? What would make him want to come all the way back to America? The British accent of his sarcastically greeted me with "Well, well, well, if it isn't Ian MacLOUD! How are you on this fine day?" I let out a sigh and said "As great as I could be, James. As great as I could be."

We went to check in to the hotel. We had 3 rooms for the 6 of us: one for Jimmy and Wallid, one for Jeff and Luke... and one for me and James. "We think you two should have a room together for you to try and get along. We rarely get to have all of us in the same room so this is a treat!" said Luke. Me and James just didn't say anything to each other until we got in our rooms.

We both sat in our room and didn't say anything to each other. James stared out of the window overlooking the whole park. Then he turned around and slumped on the chair next to him with his hand lodged on his forehead, making him look somewhat stressed.

Something was up. He was acting just fine earlier, now he looks stressed.

"You alright there James?" I asked.

".....Since when would you worry about me? I thought you hated me, and I hated you. It's been that way ever since....well...The Incident."

 

Ch 2

Jimmy's POV

I hold a cup to the wall, trying to make out what Caddy and Ian were talking about in their hotel room next to us. "What are you doing, Jimbles?" says Wallid. "I'm sorta curious about what Caddy and Ian are saying... usually, they'd be quarreling up a storm. It sounds like they're talking about some kind of incident..."

The quiet conversation they were having slowly turned into a raging fight. I quickly moved from the wall as they started yelling.

It sounded pretty serious... I just keep wondering why they hate each other. It seems as if they were just acting sweet at SGC so no one would know... But why is it that they won't tell the other members of HB why they're in a rivalry?

"C'mon, Jimmy. It's getting late... let's just turn in for the night.

Luke's POV

Me and Jeff sat in our room quietly. We heard Caddy and Ian fighting in the other room. We didn't talk or anything like that...we just sat and listened. This is only the first night of our trip, and they're already in this huge fight. And we're going hiking tomorrow...I wonder how that will go.

"Why is their rivalry a thing? We've been Hidden Block for over 2 years and they STILL haven't told us why!" Jeff finally said after 15 minutes of silence.

They argue for about 5 more minutes until it gets completely silent. Then all of a sudden, there's a knock on our door. I open it up and it's Caddy. He immediately stormed in with a blanket and fell on the recliner. He was crying. Hard. Me and Jeff went over to him to comfort him.

"Caddy, we heard you in there. Is everything alri-"

He then cut me off with "JUST SHUT UP, LUKE! I'm fine!"

He continues to cry. He wasn't fine, that's for sure.

"I think we should just leave him, Luke."

So we let Caddy sleep in our room tonight. I think there's something going on that we should know about.

 

Ch 3

Luke's POV

Today is the day! All of us are going hiking around the mountain to see some pretty views and landscapes. Hopefully nothing will go wrong. Hopefully. Maybe Cadds and Ian will even somewhat make up.

Maybe.

I helped Wallid and Jeff load all of our things into my van. Jimmy cleaned out the inside. "Dang, what's with the unhealthy amount of KFC buckets in here?" said Jimmy, holding up the 5 empty buckets of fried chicken. I laughed. "Well, it's not MY fault that my friends all wanted to shove KFC down their throats on my birthday party." I replied. "Birthday party? That was nearly 2 months ago! You STILL haven't cleaned it out? And you're making ME clean it out 2 months later?" We all laugh. "Fine, I'll help."

Later Caddy and Ian came out and got in the car. They don't say anything to each other. They just look out their windows. "Y'all ok back there?" Jeff asked. "Yes...we're ok." Ian replied.

We started on the road on the way to the hiking trail. "Hey, Luke, do you have the map?" asked Wallid. "I think I do..." I pull over the car for a second and start looking for a map of the park. In my bag glove compartment, under the seats, everywhere.

No map.

"Aw, man! I forgot to get one at the visitor center""Great. Nice move. Now how are we gonna get there?" said Jimmy. "Don't worry, we'll just keep driving until we get to where I think is there."

Ian's POV

So optimistic, I thought. We started driving lower and lower from the mountain. I seriously doubted we were going the right way, but there was a sign that said we were on the right track, so whatever. After we got there, we all get out of the van and look around. We were in a huge forest, really easy to get lost in.

"Well, this is gonna be an experience! I wonder why no one else is here..." Luke said. "What if we got lost?" James asked. "Well, we have our phones!"

"Uh...there's no signal."

We all go quiet.

"We can all just yell our names really loudly!"

Sigh. We stared getting into pairs.

Jeff fist bumped Jimmy.

Wallid high-fived Luke.

Which left me and James.

"I'm not doing it. There's no way I'm doing it." James declared. "Come on, Caddy. You two need to make up already! Only God knows how long you've been enemies. Heck, we don't even know!" Wallid said

"Oh, fine."

 

Ch 4

A\N: Chapters 4-6 will be told during the daytime, and 7-12 will be told during the night. So 5 and 6 will be what was going on in the background during this. Same thing with the nighttime chapters. Just needed to make that clear.

Wallid's POV

Me and Luke start out on the trail. There's lots of tall trees, rocks and caves.

I'm starting to think that this forest is not even a part of the park.

"Um, Luke? Are you POSITIVELY sure that this is the right 'hiking trail'?" I asked. "Sure I'm sure," Luke replied. "The sign said so." "But it took us to this huge forest with no visitors, parking lot, anything! ....Wait, we were in a fork in the road when we saw that sign, right?" "Yeah?" "Well, maybe some hooligan turned the sign around so we would go the wrong way! The road we then went onto wasn't even PAVED! Were you even thinking?"

Luke's POV

I then realized how stupid I was. I had just sent the rest of the crew in a dangerous wild forest.

"Oh my God, Wallid, we need to go back and get them!" We tried to find the van, but we couldn't find it anywhere. Nor could we find the others. We had already gone very far in the forest and I haven't even noticed! "Don't you get it, Luke? We're LOST. Jeff and Jimmy are LOST. Caddy and Ian are LOST. We're all LOST!" Wallid said, slumping on a stump nearby.

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. I've put my own best friends in danger. We have no food, shelter, anything...

"How are we going to do this, Wallid?" I asked. "I don't know. What do you think? You're the one who got us into this mess." I then look towards the trees. Wallid must've knew what I was thinking, because he told me "Do you think I can cut a freaking tree with a pocket knife?" Pocket knife. The trees here looked very skinny and easy to cut down. I know it sounds really stupid, but I asked him, "Could you hand me that knife? I want to try something..." I then put the knife to the tree. "Well, here goes..."

We were shocked. The knife had cut through the tree perfectly. I couldn't even. Wallid couldn't even. We both just stared at each other with our jaws open wide.

"Wallid... where in the world did you find such a knife like this?" "Well, some guy at this science museum gave it to me. It was some sort of 'über knife' project he was working on. I thought all that 'knife-electricity' stuff he was saying was a gimmick... guess I was wrong."

 

Ch 5

A/N Sorry this is really short. I couldn't think of much ideas for this one. The others will be better, I promise. :)

Jeff's POV

I walked towards a rocky path along with Jimmy. We climbed the rocks together and see a waterfall and a view of the forest. "This place is ginormous," I said. It really was. We sat there and looked at the view for a while. "It's gorgeous. It looks really easy to get lost in..."

Then I see in the distance, the REAL hiking trail.

"Jimmy, this isn't no hiking trail... Luke brought us into this wild forest! And I bet we and the others are probably all lost by now!"

"How are we gonna survive? I forgot to get my stuff!"

Suddenly, it started raining.I looked around for some sort of shelter. Behind me was a giant cave. "Woah, Jimmy! Look!" We both went into the cave and started exploring it. "Wait... shouldn't we have a flashlight?" Jimmy asked. We automatically started digging into our pockets making sure we had a source of light. I then pulled out my phone and turned on its flashlight. We looked around the cave some more and I found two sticks. "Maybe we should start a fire," Jimmy suggested. So I scratched the sticks together real hard and started the fire. We kept finding sticks and putting them into the fire to make it bigger. We sat down at our fire and talked.

After a while, we both realized it was about to sunset. We got out of our cave and watch it together. The fall breeze makes Jimmy shiver. He gets next to me and I put my arm over him.

In Hidden Block, I'm the oldest and he's the youngest. And when it's just us, something about him makes me think as if I was his father and he was my son. It's just one of those friendships... we're not in love or anything, it's just a father-son like friendship...

 

Ch 6

Ian's POV

Me and James started hiking in the forest. We tried not to say anything to each other. I looked around the place. It's a part of the forest with more skinny trees. A lot of them were cut down, though, so it gave us more sunlight. I found a pocket knife on the ground. I don't know who it belonged to, but it looked sort of familiar. I put it in my pocket just in case it's one of the guy's.

James looked sorta sad walking along the trail. He didn't look up. He just kept looking at the ground while walking. In my softest voice, I ask him: "You ok, James?" He then clutches his fists. "Yes, I'm ok," he says quietly.

I now realize that sometimes we're set off by just hearing each other's voices. Things had just taken a turn for the worst since The Incident.  
I wouldn't have to deal with him so much nowadays if I haven't idiotically said yes to joining HiddenBlock nearly 3 years ago.

Flashback to December 2012 I looked at my email tonight to find that BalrogTheMaster had sent me a message:

Ian,  
Would you like to join a video game reviewer group called HiddenBlock? I know that you have always wanted to do something like this.  
We already have me, NintendoFanFTW, YungTown, SpaceHamsterGames, and Caddicarus.

Caddicarus.

James Caddick.

I couldn't believe it.

BalrogTheMaster himself, asked me to join a game review group with James Caddick.  
I sent an email to the address just to make sure it was legit.  
It was.

I asked myself, "Should I?"

.....

After a lot of thinking, I said yes to it.  
I don't know why.  
I just did.

~~~~~~~~~~~

We kept walking until we found a small river with a little boat by it. Now that's something you don't see everyday. It already had the boat with it.

"Well....should we go on a little  
boating trip?" James asked.

I nod.

Maybe we'll bond for once.

Maybe.

 

Ch 7

Wallid's POV

Luke and I have gone far in just one day with this knife. We cut down whole trees with it and made the logs into stilts for a tent we made out of animal skins. (And I still can't believe that all of this actually happened in one day.) I would like to see the guy who made the knife again and shake his hand.

I look for my knife so I could cut up an apple I found. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't seem to find it. "Luke? Have you seen my knife anywhere?" "I never had it. You've been using it for a while, though. Do you remember where you last put it?" "I swear, I put it in my pocket- wait, it must've fell out and someone might have taken it! We can't survive without it!"  
Luke then pulled out a spear he made out of stone. Of course it doesn't have scientific crud thrown in it but it would be a good substitute for now.

Me and Luke watch the sunset. "Wallid.... remember when we started Hidden Block, I made a promise to our viewers that we'll be there for them?" "Yeah.." "Well, that's just a myth nowadays. We can't even be there for each other right now. I drove everyone into this forest, Jeff and Jimmy might be starving by now, and Caddy and Ian might be fighting with each other." "The Caddy and Ian thing was my fault, I didn't know Ian hated Caddy when I sent him that message ages ago! I wonder why he still wanted to join Hidden Block, and why they even hate each other..." I slumped with my arms around my head.

"I wonder what Jeff and Jimmy would do at this hour-" Luke was cut off by a loud growl. He then turns around and sees a bear "Stand back, Wallid." He then starts aiming for the bear and throws the spear at it.

"Well, there's a new addition to our tent!" He walks over to our tent with a fire and a wooden pot cooking some meat.

We've turned into born survivors.

 

Ch 8

Jeff's POV

After night fell, me and Jeff started exploring the cave together to do some bonding. "What if some animal comes and tries to attack us?" I asked. Jimmy thinks for a second. "Well, maybe we could find some stones to throw at it." "That won't do anything!" " I meant big ones. Maybe we'll even be able to make some useful tools here. This IS a really big cave."

We made a torch out of a stick we put in our fire and started walking. We found a little waterfall, and even some ancient paintings that were on the rocks.  
"Hey, Jeff, let's split up and search for necessities in this cave. It's a huge place. You'll never know what you can find!" "Why split up though?" "Just to get our own peace and quiet, you know?"

"Well.... OK, I guess...."

Then we split up. It felt bad leaving him. It really did.

I went by myself and looked for anything that was in the cave we could use for survival. After a long time of searching the cave, the only thing I found was 5 sticks, 3 rocks, and an empty can of Pepsi. Ugh. I sit down and take a break from walking for a while when I hear a scream:

"HELP!"

I found out who's scream it was.

"JIMMY!"

I run as fast as I can back to where we split up. I run on Jimmy's path until I got closer to the screaming.

And there he was.

Hanging on to the edge of a pit he was about to fall in.

I ran over to him but it was too late. The rock he was holding onto had cracked and started falling along with him.

I got a hold of his arm just in time, but then I realized that I wasn't that strong enough to pull him up.

We start falling to our death.

Together.

But suddenly, I grab onto a rock that stuck out while falling, and when Jimmy was hanging onto my leg. The rock looked big enough for both of us to sit on, so we both climb up onto it.

Jimmy was shivering with fear, and I was too.

We just sat there hugging each other.

We didn't know if anyone would come and find us.

We just knew we had each other.

 

Ch 9

Caddy's POV

We went on the boat on the river and took Ian's bag with us. The river was slow and quiet. Me and Ian didn't talk. We were quiet, just like the river. Ian was messing with that pocket knife he found by scraping it on a rock. He looked surprised as the small knife cut the rock in half perfectly. He looked closely at the knife's label that said "Über Knife."

I sat, looked at the sunset through the trees, and thought about all that happened today. All of Hidden Block getting lost in a forest, and constant flashbacks to The Incident. It all felt horrible. I would feel so much better, if only I could tell Ian the truth without him starting a fight...

"Ian...I have something to tell you..."

He clenches his fists and says "Don't talk to me." "Ian, really, I've been trying to tell you this for ages now-" "I said don't talk to me! I've already put up with enough crap from you and I don't want anymore of it!" The river starts speeding up. "WHY, Ian? You keep starting all of these fights randomly. All of Hidden Block doesn't know what's going on half the time because of us! I don't even know how we're both still part of the site because they would be annoyed by our constant fighting-" The boat hits a rock in the river, which has sped up even more.

"Look, James, I don't care what you think. I just want you out of my life!"

We then started getting in a wrestle. The river was speeding up more and more. Then it happens.

I say the words only milliseconds before we go down a huge waterfall.

"I LOVE YOU, IAN!"

..............

SPLASH!

...............

................................................................

I just want to be in my own bed.

I've let Ian call me James all this time and I always let him get away with it.

I just wish Ian could understand that I love him deep down inside.

................................................................

Suddenly I come up to the surface of the deep water. I'm gasping, coughing, blinking water out of my hazel eyes. I can swim, but my baggy clothes made it hard to tread the water.

It felt like... something was missing. That's when I screamed,

"IAN!"

I swam all around the lake looking for him. He wasn't anywhere. I kept screaming his name loudly, making sure he wasn't out of the lake. That's when I took a deep breath and dove underwater. The water was very murky, and it was hard to see. I couldn't find him. I then returned to the surface to get some air. He's gone, Caddy. Why are you putting yourself into this? "No. He's there, I know it." I said to myself. I went down a second time. This time, I found him. There he was, with his foot stuck in the boat that sunk. He was unconscious. I pulled his foot out of the boat and brought him up. I guided him out of the lake and laid him on the ground. I did CPR on him about 5 times and he didn't wake up. I started crying hard.

Why did I treat you so terribly after The Incident? Why did we never make up? We could've loved way before Hidden Block, only months after The Incident....

I heard coughing and sputtering, and looked up to find it was Ian waking up. I immediately hugged him.

"J-James.... you saved my life..."

My voice turned weak. "Yes, Ian, I did,"

I passed out due to being worn out. When Ian saw that I've fallen asleep, he went into the water to get his bag. He then came back with the bag and said to himself "Thank God this thing can float." He fixes my mohawk, which drooped from the water. He starts crying, kisses me and says "I love you, too....... Caddy."

Ch 10

Ian's POV

I look at him lying down on the ground.

He is sound asleep. It was getting late so I thought I would lie down with him. I slowly take off his jacket and squeeze all of the remaining water off of it, dry it off by waving it in the air, and make it a little blanket for both of us.

I couldn't believe that he would want to save my life, after all the crap we've been through.

And I also couldn't believe that I'd just called him Caddy. For the first time in 8 years.

We were never friends. We never liked each other.

We COULD'VE liked each other, if I wasn't such a brat back then.

It's not Caddy's fault. It's all my stupid, 2007, teenage brain and I's fault. My mental problems back then. His life would've been so much better if I never came to the UK.

I lie there thinking about everything we've been through. About tonight.

"I love you, Ian!"

The words repeat in my head.

I fall asleep with tears slowly streaming down my face.

Caddy's POV (his thoughts)

I couldn't take it seriously. Just being in that lake reminded me of The Incident. It WAS The Incident, in fact. The new version.

Flashback - The Incident

Monday, September 9th, 2007

Today after me and Rosie got home from school, our mum looked very excited. She came running over to me and said "Oh, James! Rosie! We have new neighbors! And they're not ordinary neighbors... they're from the US! They came from Texas to Oxfordshire because the father had a new job, and the mum couldn't take care of her two kids. And those two kids are 16 and 13. I know they're older, but maybe you can still become good friends with them. Maybe."

So we went to the house across us, where the family was moving in. They tell us that they are the MacLeods. "Why hello, young man. I'm Mrs. MacLeod! Who are you?" The mum asked me. "My name is James and this is my sister Rosie." "Well hi there, James and Rosie! Over there is our kids, Ian and Katie. How about you go and see them?"

We walked over to them, and Rosie was already playing with Katie, running inside their house. I looked over at this Ian guy. He had blue eyes and longish dirty blonde hair, kind of like mine. He was standing by himself, looking around at the scenery of the new country he'd be living in. I quietly stand next to him.

He sighed and crossed his arms. He looked slightly irritated, like he didn't want to be here. I could see why he'd be mad. He was probably informed he was gonna move to a whole other country at the last minute before he could say goodbye to all of his friends and neighbors.

I walk over to him and tell him "So... how are you? Name's James, but everyone calls me Caddy." He sighed again and said "Don't talk to me."

I say "What's wron-" "I said don't talk to me!"

I walked away from him. I thought he needed some time to get adjusted everything before he could really start to make friends.

Monday, September 17th, 2007

A week has passed since Ian moved here. Maybe now he can talk to me.

I walk in the cafeteria to find Ian, and he's there all alone.I went to him and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and said "Yes...?" "Well, you snapped at me last week...would you talk to me now?" He put his hand on his forehead and said "....We'll talk about it at gym class after lunch."

About what? I thought to myself.

I then found myself with Ian in the locker room.

Ian then started:

"Well, it started when my mom told me about how we were gonna move to the UK. I didn't have any friends but my girlfriend Barbra. She was one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen... she always cared about me, unlike my parents."

He started going on about his mental problems, how easily he's set off, about all that he lost when he found out he was moving here, etc.

"Ian...I really do feel sorry for you..."

He clenched his fists and said "I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Don't talk to me or anything."

I then scooted over to him slowly after he'd started to cry. I try to put my arm around him to show a sign of care, he grabbed my arm, then started wrestling me. We wrestled our way out of the locker room into the gym near the pool where everyone was watching.

Then it happened.

Ian took his fist.

He then punched me into the pool.

Everyone in the gym went quiet. They all stared at Ian. He stood there with his fist in mid air.

After he'd realized what he'd done, he ran out of the gym. Everyone started chasing him.

I was underwater, struggling to swim up. The pain in my stomach where he punched me made it hard to do so. I don't want to die young, I don't want to die young, I thought. I was holding my breath for as long as I could. Then I tried to swim up again, this time successfully. I let out a big gasp. I was coughing and blinking water out of my eyes. I looked around and I saw that the entire gym was empty of people. I swam out of the pool and started searching for Ian. He was nowhere to be found. I slumped on the ground and started crying and crying.

After a while, my mum came into the gym and found me all wet. She came and sat next to me. "Honey, I heard about what happened. Come with me and we'll talk about it." she said. We went out of the school and got in the car. I cried the entire way home.

\---------------

Ian's POV:

I saw Caddy pop up from his sleep. He had started crying again. I gave him a big hug, and we sat there, in the forest with the early sunlight pouring through the trees. His eyes looked dark brown when they weren't in the light, and they were red from so much crying. "...Caddy? What's wrong?" I asked him. "Oh, Ian, I had a whole dream about The Incident! It felt so horrible, having a revision of it all... I just wish we would've made up..." He continues to cry over my shoulder.

"Wait... did you just call me Caddy?"

Ch 11

Caddy's POV

I couldn't believe it. Was this real? Ian had actually called me something other than James. Does he care now? Is our rivalry finally coming to an end?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we sat around the lake for a while, we heard a noise.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Wait...... don't move..." Ian said.

Then we found our what it was.

A bear.

We were hiding all the panic inside of us when two men hopped in front of us. We tried to make out who they were. We then realized: "Luke! Wallid!" we yelled.

Luke and Wallid looked very different. They were both dressed in animal skins, like they were here for a week even though it had just been a day since we went to the forest. The place we thought was the right trail.

They were in front of us, getting ready to fight the bear. Luke was about to throw his spear, when Wallid started squealing. "MY KNIFE!!" He ran over to Ian and got the knife out of his pocket. "Wait, this thing is yours?" I asked. "Yes! This thing got us through a lot before we lost it! But now you found it! Oh, I'm so gosh darn happy!" Luke then saw the parts of the boat that went down the waterfall with me and Ian floating around in the lake. "Oh, no, is that our boat?" Me and Ian stood there blushing.

Luke then threw the spear at the bear and killed it. "C'mon, guys! We need to find Jimmy and Jeff!"

We heard screaming coming from far away.

"HEEEEELLP! SOMEONE HELP US! WE'RE IN A CAAVE! COME FIND US! PLEASE!"

I gasped. "That sounds like them!" I yell. We started to run around, looking for a cave. We then found one that was on the top of some rocks. We climbed the rocks and found the cave. "IT'S US! WE'RE GOING TO FIND YOU!" Wallid yells. They kept yelling, which helped us follow their voices so we could find them. We were running as fast as we could until we found a big pit, where they supposedly were.

We looked down into the pit and saw two guys sitting on a rock that was sticking out. They saw us and they started screaming with joy. "How are we gonna get them back up there?" said Luke. "Hmmm, maybe we can take me and Caddy's jackets and we could tie up the sleeves together to make a rope for them to climb up on." Ian suggested. "Not a bad idea," Wallid said. Ian took off his jacket and I took off mine. We tied up the sleeves and hung it down the pit. Amazingly enough, they were able to hold on to it! We pulled up the rope and Jeff and Jimmy got out of the pit.

For the first time in what felt like a thousand years, we all quietly group hugged.

We all got out of that cave. "Now what? We lost the van." I said. "Well, can we show you our hideout?" Luke asked. "NO." we all said. Even Wallid didn't want to live in that hideout forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So we all decided to walk around the forest together. During this time, me and Ian told the guys about The Incident. We also told them about our sudden feelings for each other. "Aww, guys... why didn't you tell us about this before?" Jimmy asked. "We just wanted to keep it a secret because we thought you'd separate either one of us from the group so we wouldn't have to deal with each other," I said. "But neither of us want to leave Hidden Block because we both enjoy making video game reviews for the site." "What?? That's nonsense. Why would we want to get rid of one of you? I just knew that once we all united together, you two would make up somehow. That's why I even asked Ian to join the site once you told me you and Ian hated each other!" Wallid said. Me and Ian looked at each other and smiled. I don't think we've ever done that before.

Wallid is a pure genius.

Suddenly, we hear the sound of a helicopter. "Guys...I think thet helicopter is looking for us!" Jeff said.

We ran over to a clearing where the helicopter could see us. We were waving our hands and yelling. Eventually, the helicopter saw us! The ladder dropped down and all 6 of us climbed the ladder. When we got in, we told them our names and we sat down. The pilots were very nice, they even had drinks and some food placed for us! Even one of the pilots recognized us as Hidden Block! We all scarfed the food down like a bunch of wild animals.

We landed down at the hotel, where we ran out of the helicopter onto concrete ground. We were almost too happy.

 

Finale

Ian's POV

That night, we all had ourselves a party in me and Caddy's hotel room. We talked, laughed, and Wallid even filmed some vlogs and put them on YouTube to let everyone know we're ok. (We weren't able to tweet or anything for nearly 2 days!)

After Wallid, Jimmy, Jeff, and Luke went to bed, I go over to Caddy, who was strumming Black Bird by The Beatles on his guitar he brought. I sat next to him and kiss him on the cheek. He kissed me back, his green eyes staring into mine.

"I don't hate you, Ian," he said in a quiet voice. "What was that?" I asked.

"I DON'T hate you anymore, Ian."

 

Epilouge

Luke's POV

My van was eventually found by park rangers. It rolled off into a ditch, but fortunately there was no big damage done.

Me and Wallid got civilized to human culture again.... apparently one day in the wild got us going all Minecraft on the crew.

Jeff and Jimmy actually spent the whole night on a sticking-out rock that if they rolled off, they would've been dead. Pretty brave of them, if you asked me. When they mentioned it on social media not long ago, everyone applauded them.

As for Caddy and Ian, they'll be living in the UK together. I knew their rivalry would wrap up someday.

I drove home in my van alone wondering if this vacation would have some kind of impact on our lives. All I know is that Jimmy is now eternally afraid of hights and Wallid will always have his knife with him wherever he goes.

This vacation will always have a special place in my heart.

~end fanfic~

Acknowledgements

 

I would like to give out some thank yous to some people for making this story possible!

Thank you Princess_Sony/Hbtrashandrants2013 for giving me inspiration to get off me lazy butt and write an entire HB fanfic! I didn't do ANYTHING on this account until I found out that there was a HB fanfic on Wattpad called "This Time is Precious" and I knew that this was probably the first actual HB fanfic to surface the internet. I absolutely loved the story and I suddenly thought of making my own fanfic, to make use of the WP account I got back in May 2015 because my friend wanted me to read her Phanfic. So thanks for inspiring me :D

 

I'd also like to thank my friend IRL for introducing me to the world of YouTube. If it wasn't for you, I would still be writing crappy Breadwinners/Sanjay & Craig/other really-horrible-cartoons that-I-used-to-like fanfics!

 

And lastly, I want to thank the Hidden Block guys. I know, I don't know any of them irl or are friends with them, but they've gotten me through SO much crap in the last year. I first found them through PBG in July-August 2014, around the same time I started to really get into YouTube. 7th grade was a really hard year for me, having only about 2 friends, everyone else making fun of me/people thinking I was weird because I only watched gamers on YT and only like, 1 vlogging channel, which would be General Blog (related to Caddicarus.) I was always alone because I only had one class with each said 2 friends. All the kids would just quote Vines, talk about COD/GTA, and I was just that one Katamari kid who quoted Caddicarus. My only escape, was, well, Hidden Block. Normal Boots DID play SOME parts, but HB is what I really leaned towards more. I just found their videos more interesting and funny. Plus, Caddicarus <3 <3 Thank you all.

 

~Hannah


End file.
